Seduced by Darkness
by sdira
Summary: Could Lili ever fall for Darkness? This story picks up when they first meet and explores what could and might be. **Warning** This story is very naughty.
1. Chapter 1 The Black Orb

**This story picks up about half way through the movie. It is the tale of Darkness, his desire for Lili, and what could have been.**

-----

"_No Good without Evil._

_No Love without Hate._

_No Innocence without Lust._

_I am Darkness."_

-----

_**Chapter 1 – The Black Orb**_

Darkness sat alone in his throne room, his heart beat quickening as he looked into a shimmery black orb and watched Lili run through the great hall. She looked so small and fragile among the great pillars; her dewy skin glistened as she ran her eyes full of fear. Darkness shuddered, he felt as if she had stopped his heart and was mystified by this new feeling consuming him when he thought of her. Turning towards the fire Darkness spoke: **Oh father, guide me… How can I make her my own?**

A voice from the flames: **Her soul is pure, her heart innocent, you must seduce her if you wish to claim her for your own. ….. Woo her…. Dazzle her….** "The voice fades away".

Darkness gazes back into his crystal ball and sees Lili still running through the great hall. Flexing his hand he willed the great doors open showing Lili the way into his chamber, and smiled delightedly as she ran into the room. He flexed his hand again closing the doors shut, continuing to watch on entranced as Lili explored the room.

Blowing softly into the orb, he watched as the breeze blew Lili's hair and she turned around seeing the dress he had laid out for her. Smiling, Darkness was delighted that she obviously desired it. He watched as she battled between fear and excitement and finally gave into temptation. **What have you done to me?** asked Darkness aloud.

Lili danced around the room instinctively to the music, she was beautiful, twisting and twirling about the room in perfect time to the music. Darkness felt his heart beat jump as she swayed and dipped, his pulse quickened though he could have sworn it had stopped. His senses heightened, Darkness could take no more of Lili's intoxicating dancing and faded the music pulling Lili out of her trance. Darkness's heart skipped a beat once again as he saw the primal delight in her face as she looked around gloriously forgetful of her previous fright. Darkness watched as she found the necklace he had left for her, he swallowed hard as she lifted it gently to her throat. Darkness rose, striding over to a large mirror needing to see Lili in the flesh. He stood back startled as he saw her examining her reflection in the mirrors other end, reaching one long arm through the mirror's surface he entered the banquet chamber, smiling as Lili screamed and fainted into a heap upon the ground.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_"Be easy on me, this is my first fan fic and I know the writing leaves a lot to be desired, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon."_


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Drink the Wine

**_Chapter 2 – Don't Drink the Wine_**

Darkness stared down upon Lili's pale form, speechless at her beauty. He had thought her beautiful before, but now to see her slender form shimmering before him…

Her beauty was beyond words. He leaned down desires tempting him to kiss her, but as he leaned toward her, she opened her eyes and scrambled back in fear.

"**Do not be afraid, my lady……** "

"**I mean you no harm**" continued Darkness offering out his arm.

Lilly backed away, speechless, her eyes filled with terror.

Darkness rose, excited to see her eyes alive, even if they were filled with fear.

"**How like you my gifts….? **

…

**Does the gown not… please you?** "

Lili looked down at herself as if awakening from a dream, seeing the dress and a good bit of her flesh exposed she pulled one arm over her chest as if to protect herself from the demons searing gaze. Lilly began to sob, pulling at the large necklace around her neck feeling as if it were choking her. "**No…**" wept Lili, covering her face silently praying that the day's events were all just a dream. She sobbed until she could sob no more, her throat was hoarse, her eyes red and swollen, and her cheeks stained.

Darkness watched her with something akin to pity, he had never known kindness before and was once again surprised at the feelings the small girl brought forth in him. Darkness remained quiet in contemplation, thinking of his father's words and how best to proceed. Turning towards the table Darkness lifted a goblet that filled with a dark liquid as he passed it to Lili.

Lili looked from him to the goblet still speechless, the ache in her throat causing her pain. She turned her head in rejection of his offering.

Darkness laughed softly, amused by her fear. **It will not hurt you**; Darkness counseled continuing to hold the goblet towards her. Smiling as she turned towards him and took the goblet cautiously from his hand. It took both her hands to hold the enormous goblet; Darkness smirked as Lili looked at its contents before slowly sipping a small portion from the glass to soothe her aching throat.

Lili felt exhausted from her sobs, her body was sore and numb from running, her despair kept her from thinking clearly and now… now she felt as if her eyelids weighed a ton. She didn't know what to do, the demon was so large, she didn't know the way out, and her eyes… her eyes were so heavy…

Darkness watched as Lili battled fatigue, her eyes fluttering to remain open. He wasn't sure how to proceed, so he had lulled her to sleep with the wine. She was sure to slumber deeply for the next few days, giving him time to think of how to woo her.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost in the Night

**Chapter 3 – Lost in the Night**

Darkness sat upon his throne in contemplation, in fact he had spent a great deal of the past 3 months in contemplation. He had given up his quest to destroy the unicorns, he had released the mare and restored the stallion, it had not been easy to do, but Lilly had promised to remain with him if he restored the world, he could after all destroy the unicorns at some later date. He had given Lilly little news of the human world; after the human Jack and a group of forest elves had come remarkably close to entering his domain he had hid the great tree within a mist and had since suffered no unwanted visitors. Though time normally passed at an incredible rate, Darkness felt like time had started to crawl since Lilly had arrived. At first she had been filled with spirit, but after the first month she became withdrawn, numbly accepting Darkness's presence, speaking in the shortest of sentences. Not knowing what to say or do to win her affections, he shared quiet meals with her and spent a great deal of time watching her in his orb.

She had ceased weeping everyday, though her eyes remained red and weary; her skin had paled and though Darkness thought her the fairer, the paleness made her sad eyes shine all the more brightly. He had given her gifts, jewelry, gowns, and various other trinkets he thought she might like, he had even given her a private room, he was working on a new gift for her; one, he hoped might further ease her pain. It was strange how many new emotions he had felt since she had come into his life, he still felt unsure and sometimes, actually quite often, he cursed himself for growing soft, but the damage had been done, and he found that he could no longer summon up his rage as he once had. Darkness looked from the orb to the great fire beside him, feeling rather amused at his predicament.

Lilly sat at a large ebony vanity staring passively into the mirror, barely registering her own reflection. Her skin had paled and her hair was slowly darkening, at the moment she wished for the warm rays of the sun, but she thought that wish rather hopeless. As she stared in the mirror, she felt empty, hollowed out, only a thin shell of whom she had been. Darkness said it had only been 3 months, but for her it felt like an eternity. A small part of her still hung onto some hope that Jack or someone might save her, but how would they even know where to look? She had ceased weeping over her mistakes, she often felt like it but her eyes would no longer shed a single tear. She wondered what was going on in the minds of her parents, she imagined them suffering with grief and hurt to know her absence pained them. **_I wish they could forget me._**

**I can grant your wish, **answered Darkness stepping from the shadows.

Lilly turned a bit startled, trying to remember if she had said her wish aloud. Lilly bowed her head in shame, her mind quickly pondering whether that might indeed be for the best, but a small part of her still dared to hope, softly, reluctantly she whispered **No**.

**As you wish** was all he said at he stared at her with devouring eyes, he walked up beside her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Her body tensed at the touch, though she was startled that his touch was warm and not stone cold. She hated to admit, even to herself, that his touch did indeed comfort her in some small way. She hated and despised him, but her passion had left her and now she rarely felt anything other than fear except in his presence. Her skin tingled where his hand lightly rested cupping her face and she trembled as he stroked one finger down her neck, tracing it to her shoulder and down her arm. She was afraid he would do more, and she closed her eyes and bit her tongue, and felt relief when Darkness moved away.

_I should just take her_, Darkness told himself; trying to gather the nerve, but as always he was filled with doubt around her. He breathed in deeply, silently, demanding his heart to stop racing. He watched as she crumpled onto the vanity, her throat long devoid of sobs.

**My lady**, whispered Darkness throatily, as if afraid her frail form might break if he spoke any louder. As he feared, she didn't move, and so he waved his hand over her form lulling her to sleep. Gently he lifted her from the chair and walked across the room laying her flat upon an enormous gothic bed, draped in dull gold with bits of cream. He caressed her cheek again, moving his hand lightly over her chest, down her belly and to her thigh. She had lost weight and seemed frail, he briefly wondered on how to improve her eating habits. Turning he pulled up a chair and sat silently at the edge of the bed willing himself into her dreams.

"Lilly opened her eyes, not surprised to find herself in a field under the starlight. Darkness was there beside her, one massive hand resting lightly on her shoulder. **Let me comfort you**, he whispered, his breath caressing her skin. **No**, she whispered in response stepping out of his reach. Darkness stared at her with hunger; his heart ached for her, his body craved the feel of hers beneath his. **I will not hurt you.**

**You already have.**

**You offered to stay.**

**I had no choice.**

**You had a choice, and you know what that choice meant. **Whispered Darkness

**It did not mean this, **shivered Lilly as his hands found their way to her waist**. Please, don't do this. **Trembled Lilly as his mouth found its way to her neck. His touch burned and she felt like she was melting. Her knees went weak, but he held her, cradling her small form against him.

**I need you**, he whispered, unable to let her go.

The world seemed to spin and Lilly found herself dizzy in a bed under the stars, fear fueling her strength. **Please** she begged, wiggling out of his embrace, crawling on knees towards the other side of the bed that seemed never to end.

**Please**? He whispered, appearing beside her again; intoxicated by her.

She began to weep as she pushed at him, her small arms unable to keep him away. Her eyes misted over and she went limp as his lips found her own. His kiss was slow, deep, and ravenous all at the same time, it shocked her, she felt as if she had just fallen through the air, and yet she was acutely aware of being held firm in his arms. His mouth probed, teased and tormented hers, and slowly, very slowly she found her mouth responding to his. _No!_ Her mind cried out in despair, but she was already lost."


	4. Chapter 4 Drowning

**Warning: This is extremely raunchy, do not read if you are below the age of 18 or do not wish to reach something incredibly sexy.**

**Chapter 4 – Drowning**

Darkness teased her lips open, gently kissing and sucking upon her trembling lips parted giving way for his tongue to invade. He shuddered, inhaling her sweetness, slowing coaxing her mouth into submission and then slowly into cooperation. The first time her tongue ventured forth to explore his own mouth he felt weak, and his arousal pulsed with need.

Lilly's hands were shaky as she slowly wrapped them around Darkness to pull him closer. She had ceased being able to think, she was now indeed an animal and she could think of nothing but his touch. His warmth comforted her, his lips excited her, her body quivered and ached and she experienced feelings she had never experienced before. She unconsciously began to arch her back, pressing her body closer against Darkness, furiously exploring his mouth with her own.

Lilly's change from reluctant mouse to bold tigress excited Darkness and he took advantage of her new found hunger. He pulled her close and then rolled so that he was on top of her, his manhood pressing against her pelvis. He trailed hungry kisses down her neck, lost in the sound of her moans and in the scent of her sweet perfume. He greedily made his way from her neck to her shoulder and then down to the creamy whiteness of her breast. Softly he pulled at the black gown she wore, exposing first one and then two taunt nipples.

Lilly bucked when Darkness' mouth close down upon her nipple and gently and then greedily sucked. His hands moved upon her body groping and caressing, but she felt as if his hands were everywhere, upon her all at once. She moaned loudly as he sucked harder and squeezed her other nipple with the tips of his fingers before changing targets.

Darkness' mouth moved back up to reclaim Lilly's lips while his hands groped her bosom and then lifted her slightly to undo her gown.

Lilly felt her gown melt aware and was briefly aware of a few moments of modesty, but they were soon forgotten as Darkness lowered himself back upon her, his warm skin heating her own.

Darkness kissed Lilly for what seemed an eternity, his hands caressing and cupping her feminine curves, trailing their way down to her thighs and then moving in between her legs to stroke the wetness between. Lilly lifted her hips to meet his touch, as he slipped one finger inside. She was hot and tight and Darkness could only easily imagine how wonderful she'd feel wrapped around his own arousal. Darkness looked up kissing tears of confusion away from Lilly's' eyes.

Lilly began to softly sob, feeling betrayed and confused by her body. She mind briefly recalled a hushed conversation about the birds and the bees, but she rarely thought about it, and she could recall nothing to help guide her through this experience. Her body was hot and tense and she felt sick in her stomach. Darkness cooed in her ear, but her tears continued to fall. He kissed her mouth and she tasted her tears mixed in with salvia.

Darkness deepened the kiss, enjoying the added flavor of her tears. He slid his finger in and out of her then added a second. Her body shook beneath his as he rocked her back and forth.

Lilly's body tightened, she felt a tense pressure in her loins and she felt dizzy and out of control, he body tightened once more and briefly felt a wave of nausea, that was quickly replaced with a feeling of complete release. Her body shuddered, Darkness tried to rise up to gaze upon her face as she experienced her climax but her weak arms held him close, so he pulled her tight against him. Lilly felt weak and weightless, her mind seemed to swim through the night's stars, her senses felt heightened and she wrapped her arms around Darkness' neck afraid she might drown in these new feelings if she let go.

Darkness held her in his arms, admiring the glazed look in her eyes. After a few moments her eyes closed and the starry sky above faded. Darkness opened his eyes, gazing upon her still slumbering form upon the bed, rising he lifted her into his arms and carried her through the shadows into his own private chamber. He laid her upon the bed, pulled back the sheets and removed his own garb. She was still wearing the black gown he had removed in their dream, but instead of removing it, he parted it with his hands allowing it to slightly cover his head and he bent down between her legs and lap up the juices that had run down her thighs.

Lilly's eyes fluttered open, she felt dizzy and heady and couldn't recall whether she was still in a dream. She bucked her hips softly as she felt Darkness' tongue teasing her thighs. She lost her breathe and then purred when his tongue found it's way inside her, his hands held her bottom tight as he stretched his long tongue inside her, tickling her, savoring her flavor. Lilly soon felt her body quiver with orgasm once again and screamed out in delight as Darkness continued to drink up her juices and hold her quivering form. **Ooohh…** moaned Lilly caught up in the rapture. She wanted to call out his name, and in her mind she did, begging him for more.

Darkness glanced up, a shocked expression upon his face, the fire in his belly burning all the hotter, though he had not thought it possible. She was thinking of him, images of him were burned inside her mind and she wanted him. He knew she was out of her mind with lust, but still; she lusted for him and he could not bear it any longer. His mouth consumed hers once more as he tore the black gown from her body and positioned himself between her legs. He pressed the tip of his penis against her, and briefly prayed to the dark lord that she would accept him. Lilly gazed up into his burning eyes and then cried out in pain as he forcefully buried himself within her. She was hot and tight, cupping him like a tight glove. He pushed himself deeper within her, filling her to the brim, moaning as he listened to her sobs of pain. He froze inside her, savoring the feeling of her vaginal muscles pulsing furiously against him.

Lilly sobbed at the sharp pain which slowly turned into an uncomfortable ache as her body adjusted to penis inside her. She sobbed, but he robbed her of her breath with his mouth and rolled over, so that her small form was upon him. She was briefly aware of glistening black sheets, silkily caressing her skin until he began to lift her hips and guide her up and won upon him. The pain slowly faded and Lilly felt her body blush and turn hot once more, the more he guided her the better she began to feel and soon she was contributing to his efforts, her small hands pushing hard against his chest as braced herself driving herself up and down upon him.

Darkness stared up at her close eyes, robbed of all thought and emotion. He felt an overwhelming need to have her, to make her his and he helped drive her down upon him as he spilled his seed inside her, pressing her firmly against his erection spilling himself completely inside her, before rolling on top of her to claim her again.


	5. Chapter 5 Giving In

**Chapter 5 – Giving In**

Lili awoke the next day feeling as though she had just dreamed the most horrible and shameful thing ever.

It only took a moment for her to awaken completely and realize that she hadn't been dreaming at all.

Darkness was lying beside Lili, his head resting upon his hand, his elbow propped up on a pillow, as he watched her wake up. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from her. She had slept for about four hours, during which all he could think about was the sweet taste and feel of her. They had come together at least six times throughout the night before Lili could no longer keep her eyes open. She had fallen asleep on top of him with his manhood still inside her, and though he did not want to break their bond, he had withdrawn from her and laid her gently beside him so that she might rest and recover. Darkness's skin crawled as he thought about how strange and exciting it was that each time he had her, he had wanted her more and more. She was so beautiful, and though he did not know her in the normal sense, there was something about her that drew him in and made him feel connected to her.

As Lili's eyes met Darkness's she pulled the sheets more tightly around herself for protection. A small gasp of air exited from her throat as her mind and body struggled to figure out the appropriate delayed response. She was shocked, scared, ashamed, nervous, and she wanted to fall into some dark and private place to cry and try to convince herself that her dreams had not actually occurred. But she couldn't. He was right there, leaning over her body, his arm draped across her with his hand leisurely resting on her hip, as though he was burning his mark right into her soul. She wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. He had greeted her softly, but she couldn't remember what he had said. She turned onto her side so that she couldn't see him, because she was very aware of her naked body and of how only a single sheet separated his from hers. She realized too late that lying on her side only made it easier for him to pull her closer. She began to sob as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He held her so gently that it was impossible for her not to feel comforted, and that made her cry even more.

**Ssshhhh...** cooed Darkness as he held Lili in his arms. Her skin trembled beneath his. His heart shuddered as his manhood pulsed alive. Darkness felt Lili try to wiggle away and he held her even tighter and pressed his loins against her ass as he move one arm down to her thighs, in order to pull her as close to him as possible. Darkness cooed softly again as he rolled her around to face him. **Ssshhh.. my sweet**, he said as his lips descended to claim hers.

The warmth that spread through Lili's body was a foreign thing, pleasant, painful, and definitely undesired. Her tongue surrendered to him for what seemed like just a moment before she weakly tried to push him away. He kissed her more deeply and pressed his body closer, gently crushing her to the bed. His mouth devoured hers, her lips felt bruised as she fought for air. His hands ran the length of her body, which was still thankfully separated from him by a silky black sheet. When his mouth finally lifted from hers she inhaled deeply and begged him to stop. Her pleas were soft and weak at first. She wiggled and squirmed and tried to pummel him with her right arm, the other was pinned beneath her.

Get off of me! She screamed, as her agitation fueled her strength and she bucked her hips away almost successful in escaping his embrace. He lifted up a bit and grabbed her right wrist, bruising it.

**No!** He growled as his skin began to heat with anger as Lili continued to buck and squirm causing his grip on her to tighten. He could already see her wrist beginning to bruise and it infuriated him.

**No, I will not let you go. You are mine**, he growled. **Whether you wish to be or not. You are mine and you will stay that way.** Lili bucked even harder as Darkness leaned down to kiss her. **Don't make me hurt you.**

He forced open her mouth with his own and plunged his tongue inside. She pushed back wildly with her own before having the bright idea of biting down upon his tongue. Darkness withdrew with a small exclamation but then invaded her mouth more harshly than before. She bit down again, but Darkness didn't withdraw, instead he let her teeth crush his tongue with what strength they had until he tasted his blood within their kiss. His anger turned to amusement and he shortly withdrew in order to laugh at her and told her "_she'd have to do better than that_".

Lili's grief had turned to anger as she fought to separate Darkness from herself. Every flick of his tongue, every caress of his lips, his cheeks, his hands, even the pressure from his body fueled a strange energy inside her. Her body began to struggle less and less as she concentrated her efforts on biting the fuck out of his tongue. She would make him bleed, she would hurt him and then he would leave her alone; even if only for a moment.

They played a strange game of oral war for over an hour. Darkness even began to lightly bite her back. After one particularly strong bite Darkness tried to pull away but Lili's hands were free by this time and she pulled his head back so she could bite him even more. She found that she enjoyed the taste of his blood in her mouth and it wasn't long before the biting finally ceased and Lili was returning Darkness's passionate kiss with just as much desire, if not more.

Darkness was surprised, delighted, and exhilarated as Lili's body managed to overtake his own. She reached for him of her own accord. Every time he tried to drift away to explore her, her small hands pulled his face closer as though she did not want him to go so far away. She forgot or ignored her modesty and climbed atop him, briefly growling at the sheets like a tigress while she tried to untangle herself from them. She clawed him, scratched him, bit him, and hurt him until he thought he would burst and then he did. His ejaculation must have reminded Lili of his lower region because she mounted him almost immediately and began to ride him and to kiss him as though her life depended upon it, and Darkness sensed that she thought it did.

Lili had tried to fight him, she had tried to ignore the strange beast-like way her flesh longed for his, but as the pain and pleasure had begun to mix she had ceased fighting him and instead she was fighting herself, instinctively and sexually fighting to rid herself of her grief, loneliness, and despair. His lips tasted like wine, his body felt like molten lava, and his dick inside her made her feel connected and complete. Her instincts guided her movements, she ignored her conscience and all the random thoughts and images that came to the surface of her mind. Like her life before now, her childhood playing in the sunny plains, her parents, the unicorns, even..Jack. Whenever these thoughts found their way to the surface of her mind she thought of the cold isolation and despair she had been feeling for months and of how the hot flesh beneath her was helping her to forget it. She tried to picture Darkness in her mind as she rode and kissed him with her eyes closed. She focused on his chest, the broad width of it, skin slightly darker than thick split blood. His abdomen, his arms and his horns, all deadly and dangerous, all strong and very masculine. His thighs were massive, and his face was wicked yet the strength of it, the determination and unrelenting resolve of it helped her to forget everything except her body's new found desire and pleasure.

Darkness closed his eyes and allowed Lili to do all the work, his hips only occasionally bucking to meet her downward thrust, his hands firmly planted on her sides and breast. He closed his eyes and explored the battle being fought inside her mind. Most of which he would have never understood before falling in love with her, but now after months of exploring her dreams, watching her, and observing her thoughts, he was finally beginning to understand a small part of the human heart.

_I love you..._ he whispered inside her mind.

--Authors Note--  
WoW! It's been a very long time since I posted anything, but due to all the fantastic reviews and pleas this story received I finally sat my butt down and wrote you another chapter. I might even write another very soon. So I hope you are still enjoying this story and if you are please leave me a review, let me know what you think, what you like, and so on. I have a ton of interesting ideas of where I might go with this and I'm excited to finally be writing again.


End file.
